User talk:Donttreadonme50
Heads up Battles go on blogs, not on pages. I've deleted the page you made so here's the information you put there; The Story Before trying to look for lost cities and hunt Nathan Drake, Zoran Lazaerivic was obsessed with finding valuable materials. One thing on his list was Bavarium which is only found in Medici. He was hoping to use the civil war in Medici as an open gateway to acquire some Bavarium and than leave the area, So he assembled his Private military company and invaded Medici using military cars, jeeps, helicopters and tanks he also deployed more than 30,000 soldiers armed with lots of military hardware and heavy-weapon-troops. However his Intel was off and the civil war in Medici has just recently ended with another group flying their flag over Medici: The Rebellion. Desperate to defend their newly acquired land but to struck from the war and efforts to rebuild Medici The Rebellion name themselves as the official armed forces of Medici and warn anyone who attempts to disrupt the peace. It is the first day of the invasion Lazarvic gives a powerful speech to his men claiming that this job will generate billions of cash flow for them, And gives the order to invade. A large convoy than proceeds to roll on the road including several military vehicles as well as 5 hidden helicopters and 23 tanks at the back. The PMC seem excited as well as confident they can complete the mission where as the Rebellion (now just the official army of Medici) have no idea of their advance. The PMC finally cross into Medici territory and are unaware of a Rebellion helicopter tracking the convoy the pilot notifies command. The Rebellion responds by setting up a blockade before the convoy can cross over to a new area. The blockade is made up of 9 tanks, 16 armored cars, 2000 soldiers and a sniper group based close with 30+ members. The PMC's convoy arrives at the blockade there are met with a microphone warning to turn back or be annihilated. A fierce standoff insures before a secret group of the PMC fire from the bushes, The Rebellion return fire but are overwhelmed and outgunned they fight hard though and manage to neutralize 3 of the convoy's vehicles and kill 500 men of the PMC the rest of the Rebellion retreats as they loose 10 armored cars, 4 tanks as well as a sniper tower the Rebels than declare all of the PMC to be a hostile military force and try to bombard the convoy with airstrikes but the convoy has split up and they only managed to neutralize 17 ground vehicles. Once the other convoy has been located the Rebellion sends in a large ground force of Humvees and APC's to try and pick off the trucks but the PMC has heavy weapons troops on board and easily tear up the Rebellions vehicles they also use the cover of the Jungle to avoid aerial detection. Their first target is a small Rebellion base with most of the members gone to try and find the PMC the remaining 265 troops get overtaken by a surprise attack and are defeated by the PMC after an hour and a half gunfight ensures. Once the Rebellion got word of the PMC attack they mobilized their forces but many PMC soldiers set up positions with rocket launchers and tanks however they didn't know about the raining airstrikes that were dropped on them destroying their positions. Rebellion APC'S than role out to drop off troops who are able to eliminate the PMC who stationed themselves at the base some surrender and the Rebellion takes them as POW's. The remaining PMC is under full retreat taking heavy loses when all of a sudden a Rebellion tank spots the convoy and opens fire destroying one of their trucks in the front and halting the advance of the convoy more Rebel troops arrive in the back using heavy equipment and begin to fire on the convoy with rockets,snipers and tank shells. Most of the PMC exit their vehicles and try to fight back but end up getting shredded by the Rebellion's superior fire power. The PMC aren't done yet however and send in their choppers to try and support them they are able to destroy 21 vehicles before getting shot down by Rebellion jet fighters. The convoy is completely destroyed with casualties for the PMC at around 31,000. The rest of the PMC try to retreat back however they are stopped by large groups of Rebel vehicles front, back and side. PMC tanks try to arrive but are immediately destroyed by Rebel tanks the Rebellion than give the PMC a final warning to surrender or face complete annihilation. The Rebellion with as many as 20,000 troops each directing their attention on the convoy and 28 helicopters watching along with an extra 2,000 Infantry vehicles and troop transports on high alert. The PMC is forced to comply and admit defeat the Rebellion take 6,000 as POW'S and plan to deport the other 3,000 back to their country. the Rebellion try to extract information from PMC htv's they than conclude this was not an act of war committed by a country. The 3 day stand off is heavily covered on the media however the New Medici government claims it was a failed coup orchestrated by Di Ravello loyalists. The Rebellion claim the conflict to be over and for them to be victorious. The Strength The Rebellion Over +220,000 Rebel troops wielding assault rifles,shotguns,snipers,rocket propelled grenades and grenade launchers some wearing body armor, head protection, balaclavas and blue berets Over +200,000 infantry vehicles each ranging from humvees,tanks,military trucks, infantry fighting vehicles and armored personnel carriers Over +40,000 helicopters ranging from attack, gunships, transport and recon Over +25,000 air planes ranging from jets,bombers and transport Over +15,000 based defenses such as mounted machine guns, surface to air missiles and guard towers Over +20,000 watercraft ranging from small patrol boats, large frigates, water fighting vehicles and transport 'Lazarevic's Soldiers (PMC) ' Over +39,000 trained combat soldiers wielding assault rifles, shotguns, rocket propelled grenades, snipers,pistols and miniguns some wearing advanced body armor for protection others wearing gas masks and ear protection. (around 50,000 total soldiers) Over +16,000 infantry vehicles such as tanks, transport trucks, and 2 trains. Over +1,000 helicopters only having one specific type 0 base defenses 0 naval vehicles Wassboss (talk) 11:27, September 11, 2016 (UTC)